fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiju Rider
Kaiju Rider is an anime by Alpaca Studios that attempts to be somewhat of a unique take on the popular Mecha genre of anime. The series follows Akane Kurosawa, a young adult lady living in New Tokyo while waves of massive creatures known as Kaiju attack the world, until she is taken in to be the first pilot of a genetically engineered Kaiju, named Wander. This show has some similarities to the famous anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, as it was a big inspiration for what Kaiju Rider currently is, along with other anime such as Gurren Lagann and Kill la Kill. Plot The year was 2086, humanity was at war with giant extraterrestrial creatures they've called Kaiju, which arrived into the atmosphere from large meteors falling in the water, and they had tried everything to take down this menace to the human race. One 19 year old Akane Kurosawa, who had ties to the military thanks to her deceased father, got drafted by the organization known as CERC, the Center of Extraterrestrial Research and Control, who had used Kaiju DNA to essentially clone one of them and create their own monster, with mechanical upgrades and a pod on its back, they wanted Akane to take this Earth-made Kaiju into battle against the others who threatened them. An old friend of Akane's who worked there, Koda Ichizo, ran her through how controlling the Kaiju, which they codenamed "HK-00", would work, once disconnected from its life support, it had 1 hour to be used against the enemies, and afterwards, it'd be recollected to be put into stasis again. Akane got into a special outfit and went through the launch preparations, not before getting into the command pod. With everything set up, the Kaiju was deployed to the surface, where Akane sent it into the city, but things began to go wrong, it suddenly began to rampage and act on its own, rather than following its pilot's commands. Something within Akane and HK-00 clicked and, still acting on its own accord, the artificial Kaiju dashed at one of the enemies in the city and killed it with a neck-breaking punch, the others tried to gang up on it, but they were all defeated swiftly, without Akane doing anything. With the mission completed, HK-00 was recollected, as intended, and studied at CERC's laboratories to discover why it could've acted like it did, on its own. The scientists decided that there must have been some sort of genetic and/or psychological trait that made the Kaiju naturally aggresive in that manner, and had HK-00 placed in stasis to recover itself, as they worked to find a way to make it more controllable. Akane headed back to her home to, hopefully, get some rest, but she could not get it out of her head that, at some point, she seemingly connected to the Kaiju she piloted, somehow. Once she fell asleep, she found herself in a very bright place, with only a small "window" ahead to see the stars in space. In this odd dream, the only sound Akane could hear was the faint voice of her mother, calling out to her and wishing she could be with her daughter again. Some days passed from the first mission of HK-00, the military and CERC would hold back any kaiju that appeared with traditional weaponry, while 00 was being studied and tested. Collected data showed Kaiju attacks gradually slowing down in other parts of the world, but CERC's worldwide branches had to keep their guards up in case that changed. However, in the middle of the day, a Kaiju appeared from the sea, a hunched over four-legged beast which was named "Orcus", and as CERC was keeping track of this monster, all electrical power in New Tokyo went out, including what was being sent into the CERC HQ leaving them unable to keep tabs on Orcus. The facility's back-up generators were turned on and Akane was immediately called over to fight off Orcus with HK-00. With some slight trouble, HK-00 was sent to the surface, where it actually followed Akane's orders and headed into the empty and powerless city as she wanted it to. Getting there, her objective was to find Orcus, which was quite easy, as it was at an electrical plant, leeching its energy for itself and causing the power outage, Akane and HK-00 fought Orcus, but they were hardly any match for it with little to no mission control input and its electrical charges disabling 00's body. With its opponent down, Orcus attempted to eat Akane's command pod, but 00 was somehow able to get up and bite into the large protrusion on Orcus' back, tearing off a chunk of it, Akane was afraid that her Kaiju had gone on a rampage again, but it quickly went back to obeying her. Akane had 00 punch Orcus across the city and chase after it, reaching into the open wound on Orcus' back and pulling out what seemed to be its brain, she tugged on it until the connection with Orcus' body was severed, killing it. Orcus fell to the ground, taking some buildings with it, and its body began to release something similar to water vapor as it steadily rotted away, with the power back on throughout the city, CERC units were dispatched to try and contain some of Orcus' DNA, for potential future use. More TBA... Cast & Characters Episodes Kaiju This is a list of the major Kaiju seen in the series, along with a detailed description for each of them. *'Wander' - Codenamed HK-00, Wander was later named by Akane herself, with no true reason apart from her odd connection to him. He is a 20 meter tall bipedal reptilian with no tail, instead having horns and sharp claws, he has many mechanical parts attached to his body, including metallic "boots" and a command pod at the based of his neck. Wander has yet to display any abilities other than intense strength and agility. Unlike all other Kaiju, Wander can talk, despite rarely doing so, his japanese voice actor is Takehito Koyasu. *''More TBA'' *'Orcus' - The first major enemy Kaiju, Orcus is a pale creature with very resilient skin, a large growth on its back, four eyes, four legs, two large arms and what look like wires on its body. It can use those "wires" to conduct electricity into and throughout its own body, being able to release it in different ways, such as what resembles lightning bolts and through electromagnetic pulses. *'Ixion' - TBA *''More TBA'' Trivia *The first drafts of Kaiju Rider were much more action-based, and inspired by the cartoon Megas XLR, Wander had much more of a personality and the show in general was lighter in tone. *Some popular Japanese voice actors appear in this show, Akane's VA, Yui Ishikawa, voiced Mikasa Ackerman in Attack on Titan, and Takehito Koyasu is best known for his role as Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, as well as many others. Category:Anime Category:Anime TV Shows Category:Animated Series